Marked
by Aliuvial
Summary: (rated M for those who don't mind a little roughness) Who ever knew that Kurosaki could be so dominate over his mate? You surely had no idea that he had this side but you weren't going to complain!


**I do NOT own Bleach or its characters!**

**I do own the story line/plot.**

**This is rated MA (contains explicit content for mature adults only)!**

**This story is kind of a violent physical interaction type of story. :3**

***innocent face* Enjoy ****_Ichigo Kurosaki – Marke_****d!**

It was unexpected to say the least. You never knew that Ichigo Kurosaki a simple orange haired high school student and substitute shinigami could be so... Dominate. He was set on making you his and you have absolutely no objections to his rough behavior! "Ichigo..." A kiss stops your words on the tip of your tongue. Ichigo breaks the rough kiss before slipping his right hand down to your left ass cheek. Rubbing, massaging and squeezing to distract him from his real intentions you moan into the orange locks as his mouth nips at your collar bone. That's when you felt it. It feels so good that you cry out in an angelic voice, "Naaaah! Again. Do that again." Ichigo chuckles darkly into the nape of your neck before whispering in your ear. "I've marked you. You're mine. Whenever I channel my spiritual pressure into my right hand while it rests upon your ass, you'll be so wobbly in the knees and hot that you'll beg me to take you right then and there..." His voice is smooth and silky as his breaths into your ear. You grit your teeth together as he roughly pins your wrists above your head on his bathroom door. Thankfully you were in the bathroom before he locked the two of you in it. However, you weren't complaining! As he roughly takes your mouth captive again you channel your own spiritual pressure into your lips. Ichigo seems to freeze in place before adding his own into the mix. He slyly slides his tongue across your bottom lip asking for entrance. You deny him. Ichigo growls before breaking the kiss. He stares at you with glowing brown eyes. "You're going to regret that..." Grabbing a hold of your ass once more he channels his spiritual pressure to his hand. Crying out in pleasure you throw your head back with your mouth open. Ichigo takes the opportunity to kiss you and slide his hot moist tongue into your dry mouth from all the heavy breathing you were doing. His tongue dances gracefully with yours before you let him dominate yours. Flicking it here and there he doesn't waste time as he continues tasting every single part of it. Deciding that he has had enough of your mouth you begin to softly suck on his tongue which causes him too moan into your mouth. You pull back as he slaps your ass. He growls low in throat before speaking. "Remember, I am your dominator. Your mine." He spins you around and hugs you close to him before he sets you on your hands on knees on the bathroom floor. Reaching to the front of your simple long sleeve shirt he rips it off of you. You grunt as the force slams your ass back into his groin. Ichigo groans before slowly grinding himself into you from behind. You claw at the floor in response. Next he decides that your favorite shorts need to go. He unbuttons them and slides them down over your perfectly plump tanned ass. Giving your ass a slap as you push against him once more he admires the nice view of your naked bottom, you didn't put underwear on, he leans over you until his chest covers your back and then some. "Are you ready?" His voice is rough and heavy. You moan out his name as his rough hands gently caress your curves. Hearing the yes in your muffled words he takes no time to shove his pants down to his knees before thrusting all the way inside of you. He grinds his hips against as you get used to him being inside of you. Screaming out in pleasure in pain your vision spots and you fall forward onto the floor. Ichigo follows as he continues to slam into even after you've blacked out. After a few minutes he spills inside of you before pulling himself out with a loud pop. Gently turning you over him kisses each of your eyes, your nose, your red cheeks, and finally your lips. Picking you up bridal style he simply kicks the door of its hinges as he walks to his bed. Kon pulls back the blanket for him as he lays you down and snuggles in next to you. Kissing your forehead he whispers, "Next time, I won't allow you the satisfaction of passing out before I'm done with you..."


End file.
